Not So Innocent Youth
by BlackRoseVixen05
Summary: Touga X Saionji Shouta Yaoi! If you don't like that, then don't bother reading. Chapters are based on mini storylines, all leading up to some sort of "fun". Rated M for Mature readers!
1. First Time

**BlackRoseVixen05:** Yush, I am back again with another Utena fanfiction! This one is a little different from the last one though. This one has no general plot, but each chapter will have its own little mini storyline. The fic will be focused around Touga and Saionji's childhood, where they haven't encountered Akio or Utena yet, and are still best friends. This fic takes place in the Utena universe from my previous fanfic, where Saionji's parents are dead and he lives with his grandmother.

**Important Note:** This fanfiction will contain explicit _Shouta _yaoi. However, I stress readers to understand that I do not, in any way, support illicit relations with minors or child pornography. This fanfiction is merely artistic expression. Thank you.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Revolutionary Girl Utena, its characters, nor am I making money for writing this fanfic.

_Chapter One_

"…Twenty, twenty-one, twenty-two, twenty-three…" counted an eleven-year-old, Japanese boy with bright green hair. He stood out in the middle of a shallow stream, his long brown pants rolled up to his knees. The boy frowned at the yellow pail, which sat on a large rock in front of him.

Inside the pail were exactly twenty-three pretty jade-green pebbles. "Surely I can find more than this…" the boy mumbled, dissatisfied with the amount of stones.

He had been sent on an errand by his grandmother to fetch as many of the stones as he could by 5PM that evening. His grandmother, a woman in her early 60s, made and sold jewelry made from the stones in the stream. It was a small business, but his grandmother did it more for enjoyment than for money.

Her grandson, the young boy with long green hair and violet eyes, would travel upon request to this particular stream every other day to search for a certain pebble. The boy, who liked to be called by his last name, Saionji, was having a hard time find the certain pebble this day. He had a little over an hour left to search and he'd only found twenty-three. This frustrated him.

Picking up his pail, the boy began to travel further down stream, planning to search until his time ran out.

"Hey! Kyouichi!" called a voice from shore.

Saionji turned his head to gaze in the direction of the voice, though he knew who it belonged to. Only two people called him by his first name: his grandma, and his best friend, Touga Kiryuu.

Sure enough, standing on the bank, was Touga. The twelve-year-old boy waved happily to his friend, whom he'd been looking for. Touga, who was three months older than Saionji, had long crimson hair and blue eyes. He was currently wearing some gray jeans and a blue T-shirt, his bicycle parked several feet to his left.

Saionji smiled when he saw his friend and jogged over to greet him. Since it was summer break, the two boys saw each other almost everyday. Saionji was always confused as to why Touga always greeted him as though they'd been apart for months.

As usual, Saionji was met with one of Touga's death-grip hugs. The green-haired boy rolled his eyes.

"I take it you were looking for me?" Saionji asked after Touga released him.

"Yeah. I went by your house, but your grandma told me you were here again," Touga replied, before gazing down at the yellow pail sitting on the ground.

Saionji sighed. "Yeah… I've been here for almost two hours already. That's all I've found so far…" he said, crossing his arms.

"Yikes…" Touga murmured, crouching down to get a better look at the stones. "I like these…they're green…"

"Yes, good for them," Saionji stated sarcastically, before picking up the pail again. "Maybe I can find a few more. See you later, Touga," he said, before heading back out into the stream.

"Hey! Hold on…!" Touga said, quickly pulling off his shoes and rolling up his pants. "I'll help," the red-headed boy added, following Saionji into the shin-level water.

Saionji snickered when Touga yelped, "Ack, cold!"

"Sorry, probably should have told you that," Saionji said, laughing a bit.

Touga pouted and then smiled slyly, before kicking some of the water at Saionji. Saionji squealed and jumped when he felt the cold water hit his back, wetting his white shirt.

"Grrrr, Touga, you--!!!" Saionji growled, sitting the pail down on a rock before splashing Touga back.

Needless to say, the two boys began a splashing war. By the time it was over, their clothes were soaked and they'd effectively wasted fifteen minutes of their remaining hour.

"St-Stupid…" Saionji murmured, panting a bit as he sat on the large rock where he'd placed his bucket.

"You deserved it…" Touga breathed, sitting next to his friend.

"Whatever…" Saionji grumbled in return, closing his eyes as he caught his breath.

Touga smiled softly as he gazed his friend. Saionji's face was so adorable, his milky skin flawless. Unable to help himself, Touga's blue eyes began to wander the younger boy's slender frame, taking in every inch of him.

His eyes stopped when they reached Saionji's chest. Their water fight had soaked the front of the green-haired boy's shirt and his nipples were now visible though the thin fabric.

Touga swallowed thickly as he stared, his cheeks flushed a light shade of pink.

It was at that moment that Saionji reopened his eyes. An odd look came to his face as he saw Touga staring at his chest. "What are you looking at?" he asked, looking down at his front.

"O-Oh, nothing…" Touga said softly, smiling.

Saionji blinked, not understanding. "Okay," he replied, shrugging, "Come on, our time's almost up. Let's go."

"Alright," Touga agreed, both boy's standing up and going on with their task.

_Later_

By 5:30PM the two boys were arriving at the large house where Saionji lived with his grandmother, Someya.

"_Obaa-chan_!" Saionji said happily, getting off Touga's bike and going to hug his grandmawhen he saw her in the front yard. Touga smiled and dismounted as well, jogging after him. Saionji's mother and father had passed away two years prior in a plane crash. Thusly, Saionji was very attached to his _obaa-chan_.

"Hello, sweetie. Seems like you and Touga had found down at the stream," the elderly woman commented, noting their wet clothing.

"Yeah, it was all Touga's fault," Saionji said with a smile, making Touga frown and cross his arms.

"Did you get the pebbles I asked for?" Someya asked then, smiling as Saionji offered her his yellow pail. "Oh, my…you found all these?"

"Touga helped," Saionji said, "I'd only found twenty-three when he got there, but he helped me and we found another thirty-two. So now there's fifty-five total."

"Thank you very much, boys. Now I want you both to go inside and get out of those wet clothes. Let Touga barrow some of yours, Kyouichi," Someya said, smiling warmly.

"Okay," Saionji replied, leaving the pail with his grandma as he and Touga went into the house.

Hanging their wet things in the bathroom, Saionji brought Touga into his room to find dry items for them. As his friend dug through his drawers, Touga found himself staring at Saionji's naked rear.

Head tilted slightly to the left, Touga felt heat rushing to his cheeks again, as well as to his loins. He clenched his fist and shifted uncomfortably, finally able to avert his gaze.

"Finally. Here, you can wear these, Touga," Saionji said, laying out some clothes for him on his bed.

"Thanks, Kyo-chan," Touga said, using his own little nickname for his Japanese friend.

Saionji twitched at the name. "Just get dressed," he said, grabbing the clothes and throwing them.

Touga laughed softly as he caught the tossed garments, starting to pull them on. Saionji did the same with the clothes he'd gotten for himself. Since he planned to be indoors for the rest of the evening, he was already slipping into his nightwear.

Touga smiled as he finished getting dressed, wearing a pair of blue shorts that reached just below his knees and a white, cotton T-shirt. Saionji flopped over on his bed, dressed in his sage-green pajamas.

"Do you think your grandma would let me sleep over tonight, Kyo-chan?" Touga asked, looking at Saionji.

"Mmm, I don't know… You could ask her when she comes inside," Saionji said, looking up at the ceiling.

"Ask me what?" came Someya's voice from the doorway. "Did you need something, Touga?"

"Oh, I-I was just wondering if it'd be okay for me to sleep over with Kyouichi tonight," Touga said, looking up at the woman. Saionji gave his grandma a hopeful look.

Someya smiled kindly and nodded. "I don't see why not, but you have to call home and make sure it's okay with your family, Touga," she said.

Both boys smiled happily, excited and hopeful. Touga phoned his house and sleeping at Saionji's was soon approved, much to his sister Nanami's displeasure.

The night rolled on, and after games, movies, lots junk food, and several wrestling matches, 11PM had arrived and it was bedtime.

Someya prepared Touga a futon on the floor next to Saionji's bed, and then turned off the lights. She wished both boys sweet dreams before exiting the room quietly.

Though the futon was very comfortable, Touga lay awake on the floor next to Saionji's bed, listening to his friend's breathing. A half an hour passed, Saionji sound asleep, and Touga still awake.

The red-haired boy sat up. It was time. Quietly leaving his futon, he tiptoed over to the bedroom door and locked it. He then returned to Saionji's bedside and gently shook his friend's shoulder. "Kyo-chan? Wake up," he whispered, gazing down at the green-haired boy.

"Hm…? Wha…? What is it, Touga?" Saionji asked sleepily, eyes half-lidded.

"I had a bad dream… Can I get in bed with you?" Touga asked, lying.

"Um…sure…" Saionji replied softly, scooting over a little.

Touga happily climbed into bed with his friend, snuggling closer than necessary. He slowly snaked his arms around Saionji's waist and maneuvered his leg between the other boy's legs.

"T-Touga…?" Saionji asked, his face dazed with sleepiness.

"Yes, Kyo-chan?" Touga answered, his hands starting to explore the younger boy's body.

Saionji's cheeks flushed and he tried to wiggle away from his friend. "S-Stop it… What are you doing?" he asked, sounding a little more awake now.

"Kyouichi…do you know about sex?" Touga asked, answering his friend's question with one of his own.

"K-Kind of…" Saionji answered, trembling a bit.

"Kyo-chan, I want to try it with you…I've wanted to all day," Touga whispered before capturing his friend's mouth with his own, kissing him lightly.

Saionji whimpered into the kiss as Touga shifted, the red-haired boy now laying on top of him. Pulling out of the kiss, Saionji turned his head away, panting.

"T-Touga…don't be stupid…" Saionji said, blushing deeply. "We're boys… A boy can't have sex with another boy," he stated ignorantly.

"That's not true," Touga said, smiling.

"How do you know?" Saionji asked in grim curiosity.

"Because I saw it on TV… There are certain channels at my house that my parents lock up so that Nanami and I can't see then. They don't know that I know the password that unlocks the channels…" Touga explained. "At first, all I saw were girls and boys having sex, but then a show came on that had boys having sex with other boys… and I couldn't stop thinking of you, Kyo-chan."

Saionji listened quietly, looking unsure. "T-Touga…I don't think we should… Besides, don't you like girls?" he asked.

"I like girls," Touga answered, "But I like you more, Kyo-chan… I want to try it with you…"

"W-Won't your parents get mad?" Saionji asked, looking up at the older boy.

"They don't have to know… Neither does your grandma," Touga whispered, kissing Saionji's forehead, then his cheeks. "Can we do it, please?"

Kyouichi looked away, but gave a small nod, having to admit that he wanted to try it as well. "Be gentle…" he whispered. "I've never done this before…"

"I promise I will. It's my first time, too…" Touga said, kissing Saionji again. The boy beneath him responded this time, returning the kiss shyly.

Touga's hands slid under Saionji's shirt and pushed it up, exposing his chest. "These are already hard…" Touga whispered as he broke the kiss, referring to the boy's nipples.

"D-Don't make f-fun of me…" Saionji breathed, giving a small whimper as Touga began to massage his nipples with his thumbs. "A-Ah…"

"Do you ever touch yourself, Kyo-chan?" Touga asked curiously.

Saionji looked a bit embarrassed. "Y-Yes…" he answered, his gaze remaining elsewhere.

"Please, look at me, Kyo-chan… I want you to watch," Touga said, leaning down to lick at the boy's hard pink nubs.

Saionji jumped when he felt Touga's tongue, "A-Ah…Uhn…" he whimpered, unable to help closing his eyes.

Touga licked the right nipple while caressing the other with his fingers, enjoying the sound of his Kyo-chan's moaning. He swirled his tongue around the nipple and then gave it a gentle bite, tugging a bit.

"A-Ahh…T-Touga…" Saionji moaned, his cheeks afire.

Touga took his mouth away then. "Kyo-chan…look at me," he said, touching his friend's face.

Saionji finally managed to do this, panting softly as he opened his glazed eyes. Touga smiled and kissed him again, deeper this time. Saionji moaned as he felt the older boy's tongue slide between his lips, starting to probe his mouth.

The kiss was hungry and lustful. When Touga pulled away, a shimmering string of saliva was still connecting their tongues. Touga then reached toward the window next to Saionji's bed and opened the blinds.

The moonlight shined in on them, revealing all. Touga smiled again. "I want to see all of you," he whispered, shifting again. He moved aside so that he could slide off Saionji's pants and underwear.

When they were gone, Saionji shyly clamped his legs together, embarrassed. "Wh-What if _obaa-chan_ comes in?" the green-haired child asked nervously.

"I locked the door…don't worry," Touga cooed, gently kissing Saionji's knees. He caressed and kissed, nipping here and there until Saionji felt relaxed enough to slowly let his legs drift apart.

Touga blushed as he looked him over. Saionji's member was already erect against his abdomen. It twitched every now and then, leaking its pre-cum, which had collected into a small pool on Saionji's flat stomach.

"D-Don't s-stare…" Saionji whispered, looking away again.

"I'm sorry…" Touga replied, leaning down to lap at the spilled pre-cum on his friend's belly. The sensation made Saionji tremble, but it was nothing compared to what he felt next.

"A-Ah! T-Touga…! Uhnn…!" he whimpered, feeling that same hot tongue now traveling up and down his twitching penis. "N-No…T-Touga…A-Ahh…"

"What? It feels good, doesn't it?" Touga purred, lapping at his friend's shaft.

"S-Stop…! A-Ah…! Hah! Th-That's…d-dirty…" Saionji maoned, squirming in pleasure.

Touga did not stop, soon taking the weeping penis into his mouth and starting to suck it. Saionji bit his lip to stifle a moan that would have surely awoken his grandmother.

Touga sucked him carefully, remembering the way he'd seen it done on television. He bobbed his head up and down slowly, slurping and sucking happily as he listened to the lovely sounds coming from the younger boy.

"T-Tou…ga… S-Stop… It's g-going…to c-come out…" Saionji managed to say between his gasps of pleasure.

Hearing this only encouraged Touga, wanting nothing more than to taste the other boy's sweet cum. He began to suck harder, bobbing his head up and down faster. Saionji panted and moaned, his back arching as he let his hands rest on top of Touga's head.

"C-Cumming…!" Saionji gasped, arching his back and trembling as he released. The red-haired boy pulled back about an inch, his eyes closed as he caught all of his friend's warm seed in his mouth.

Saionji relaxed on the bed then, trembling as he panted heavily. Sure, he'd brought himself to climax before, but he'd never cum like that.

Touga closed his mouth once Saionji was finished, happily swallowing the semen collected in his mouth. "You taste so good, Kyouichi…" he whispered, licking his cum-stained lips.

Saionji slowly opened his eyes to gaze up at Touga. "Y-You…d-didn't h-have to do th-that…" he breathed, blushing deeply.

"But I wanted to. That's why I didn't pull away," Touga said, smiling as he reached down to fondle Saionji's now limp shaft.

"A-Ah…Mm…" Saionji mewled, feeling himself starting to harden again.

Touga took his hand away and licked it clean. Getting out of bed, Touga began to remove his own clothes. Saionji couldn't help watching. The green-haired boy looked away quickly when he caught sight of Touga's erection.

"I want you so bad, Kyo-chan…" the older boy whispered as he crawled back into bed, situating himself between Saionji's legs.

"B-Be gentle…" Saionji reminded, knowing what was coming next.

"I will," Touga purred, gently stroking his friend's member, which was fully hard once again.

Saionji moaned as Touga touched him, squirming a little. Touga smiled and lifted his free hand, starting to lick his index finger. Once it was wet, he reached between Saionji's thighs and began to rub his opening.

The younger boy gasped and trembled as he felt the finger. "Ah…Nhhn…Mm…"

"You're already so wet down here…" Touga commented as he caressed the tiny hole, feeling it twitch and contract beneath his fingertip.

Saionji was about to reply, but his words were turned into moans as he felt Touga's finger slide into him. He squirmed and instinctively spread his legs wider, "A-Ahh…N-No…"

Touga chuckled. "Why do you say that? You know it feels good," he said, slowly starting to thrust in wet finger in and out of the other boy's rear.

"A-Ah…Ahh…Mnhh…Nhhn…Ah…" Saionji moaned softly, greatly enjoying the feeling of something inside of him. The green-haired youth whimpered when that something slipped out. "Ah… Touga?"

Smiling down at him, Touga took hold on his own member, starting to rub the head of it against his friend's twitching entrance. "Relax, okay, Kyo-chan? I promise I'll go slow," he whispered.

Saionji trembled nervously, but nodded, giving his approval for entry. Saionji arched as he felt Touga pushing in, though he kept to his word and did so slowly.

"Ah…You're so hot inside…" Touga whispered, continuing to let his member slide into his friend's body. He went in rather easily, his penis soon eaten up by Saionji's aroused anus.

Saionji panted softly in pain and pleasure as he got used to the feeling of being penetrated.

"Are you okay?" Touga asked, leaning down to kiss Saionji's flushed cheeks.

"Y-Yes… I-It feels g-good…" Saionji whispered, giving a tiny smile.

"Kyouichi…" Touga whispered lovingly as he began to pull out. He was almost complete out before he pushed back in. Saionji moaned and shakily reached up, wrapping his arms around Touga's shoulders.

Soon, Touga was thrusting at a steady pace, and both boys were moaning passionately as they made love. Saionji clung to Touga as though his life depended on it, his blushing face resting against the red-head's shoulder.

"A-Ah…Kyo-chan…so good…" Touga moaned, his arms wrapped around the other boy's body as he thrust into him, holding him close.

"Ahh…Hahh…Mmm…Uhn…H-Harder…M-More…" Saionji moaned, starting to lift his hips up to meet Touga's thrusting, craving more sensation.

Touga did as his friend as requested, using his hands now to brace himself as he thrust lustfully. Saionji moaned out and arched his back, having completely forgotten about being quiet. A smile came to Touga's face when Saionji arched suddenly, his moans becoming more high pitched. He knew that he would be coming soon.

As if on cue, Saionji whispered, "T-Touga…c-cumming…!"

"M-me too… Kyo-chan… Please let me come inside you," Touga moaned, looking down into his friend's eyes. "Please…"

"Y-Yes…! T-Touga, c-cum i-in m-me…!" Saionji gasped, before crying out in ecstasy as he came for the second time.

Touga moaned as well, feeling Saionji's hot and slick inner walls clamp down on his penis. "Ahh…! Ah! Ah! Unh!" he moaned, giving one last hard thrust into his friend, burying himself deep within him as he came.

Saionji gasped and moaned as he lay below Touga, his body jerking as he felt his colon being pumped full of his best friend's hot semen. The green-haired boy was still in the grip of orgasm, his own cum spurting out and staining Touga's bare chest.

Totally spent, the two collapsed on the bed in a sweaty, cum-splattered heap. After several minutes, Touga managed to lift his body, letting his wilting member slide free of Saionji's hole. He smiled as he watched his semen flowing out of his friend's lovely little rear.

Touga then leaned down to nuzzle Saionji's wavy green hair. "That…w-was so amazing…" he whispered, kissing the younger boy's forehead. "Did you like it?"

Saionji looked away and gave a tired nod, as well as a small smile.

"You didn't have a bad dream, did you?" Saionji asked then, gazing up at his best friend and new lover.

Touga gave a sheepish smile. "Are you mad?" he asked.

Saionji sighed and shook his head. Placing a small kiss on Touga's lips, he replied with, "No, but I probably will be tomorrow."

_End of Chapter One_

**BlackRoseVixen05: **Well, there's the first chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed the utter smuttiness. I shall return with the second chapter soon. Please leave me some nice reviews. Thanks! ^_^


	2. The Mirror

**BlackRoseVixen05:** It's me again, back with another chapter for my naughty new fic "Not So Innocent Youth". I hope all who read the first chapter enjoyed it. Please leave me some nice reviews! Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Revolutionary Girl Utena, but we know this.

_Chapter Two_

"Kyouichi!" called Touga as he arrived at his best friend's house. He stepped off his bicycle and began to look around. "Kyouichi?" he called again, knowing his friend was usually outside during the day.

Hearing the shouting, Saionji's grandmother stepped out of her home. "Oh, hello, Touga. If you're looking for Kyouichi, he's out back in the storage house," the semi-elderly woman said with a smile.

"Thanks!" Touga replied, smiling as he ran to the backyard.

He opened the door of the large storage house and poked his head inside, "Kyo-chan?" he asked, blinking. "Are you in here?"

"Huh? Touga?" came his friend's voice from the upper level of the building. Saionji appeared at the railing then, looking down to see Touga entering. "Hey, come on up. I've got something to show you," the green-haired boy said excitedly.

"What is it?" Touga asked curiously, jogging up the staircase and going over to where Saionji was currently kneeling.

On his hands and knees, the younger boy was using an old rag to dust a large mirror. The beautifully designed mirror was sitting upright on the floor, leaning against some boxes. "Isn't it pretty?" Saionji asked, smiling as he wiped away the endless layers of dust.

"Sure is," Touga said, sitting down next to his eleven-year-old friend. "You found it up here?" he asked.

"Yup. I showed it to _obaa-chan_, too. She said it was a mirror she bought a loooong time ago. But guess what, she said that I could have it!" Saionji stated, beaming.

Touga smiled, "Cool," he said, watching his friend continue to clean the mirror's glass. Soon, it was spotless, both boys able to see themselves clearly.

Saionji sighed and put down his cloth, "Finally," he breathed, smiling.

Touga didn't answer. The older boy was currently, once again, staring at his friend's backside. Ever since their first night together, Touga did this a lot. The fact that Saionji was still on his hands and knees didn't help at all.

Not able to fight it any longer, Touga reached out and began to fondle Saionji's rear. The other boy squeaked in surprise, a blush instantly coming to his face.

"T-Touga?" he asked, turning his head to look back at the other boy.

"I can't help it, Kyo-chan. You have such a cute little butt," the red-haired youth replied, smiling as he began to massage his friend's scrotum through the cloth of his pants.

"Ah…Mm…" Saionji whimpered, starting to tremble. He twitched as he felt Touga's fingers travel up to rub his opening. "Ah…Touga…"

"I've got a fun idea…" Touga whispered, reaching around to undo Saionji's pants. The other boy didn't stop him.

"What…is it?" Saionji asked, blushing deeply.

"You'll see," Touga said, giggling at his own inside joke.

The older boy quickly stripped Saionji of his pants and underwear, tossing them aside. The green-haired child lay shyly on his side, legs closed to hide his erection.

"Come sit on my lap, Kyo-chan," Touga said, smiling.

Saionji gave a small nod and obediently crawled over to sit on his friend's lap, facing him. He twitched as he felt the bulge in Touga's pants pressing between his legs.

Touga chuckled and kissed Saionji's nose. "Silly, you're sitting the wrong way," he said, "Turn around."

"Huh?" Saionji murmured softly. Though a tad confused, Saionji did as Touga said and turned around, his back to his friend now. The green-haired boy gave a soft gasp as he saw their reflection in the mirror, the two sitting directly in front of it.

"Won't this be fun, Kyouichi? You'll get to see how pretty you look when we do this," Touga said, chuckling a bit as the younger boy looked away.

Saionji didn't get a chance to reply with words, a soft moan escaping him as Touga began to stroke his member with his right hand.

"It's embarrassing…" Saionji whispered, trembling.

"No it's not. You're beautiful," Touga replied, gently grasping Saionji's chin with his left hand. "See?" he asked, turning his friend's head so that he was gazing into the mirror once again.

Saionji's face reddened as he looked at the image reflected on the glass. Touga purred and licked Saionji's neck as he stroked him, his hand sliding up and down his leaking member skillfully.

"Does it feel good, Kyo-chan?" Touga asked, nuzzling the back of his friend's head.

"Y-Yes…" the younger boy whimpered, moaning softly.

"How about down here?" Touga questioned, his hand leaving Saionji's member so that he could tease the boy's entrance.

"Ah…! H-Hah…! Ahh…" Saionji moaned, pre-cum dribbling down his shaft as his hole was played with.

Touga smiled softly as he swirled his finger around the other boy's opening. He poked it gently with his fingertip, making it twitch.

"Mm…!" Saionji whimpered, close to begging.

Touga licked his friend's cheek as he positioned his finger at Saionji's trembling hole, pushing it inside. The boy on his lap moaned loudly and arched, thighs shaking.

"You're always so warm inside…" Touga whispered, nipping the younger boy's ear as he began moving his finger. He twirled his finger teasingly. He began to wiggle it, feeling all of Saionji's slippery insides. The green-haired boy was gasping and moaning, legs spread wide as he remained on Touga's lap.

"A-Ah…T-Touga…M-More…" the younger boy said, squirming.

"Of course, my Kyo-chan," Touga whispered, "I'll give you what you want…"

Touga took his right hand away Saionji's rear and quickly undid his pants. He pushed them down a little bit, just enough to let his penis spring to freedom.

"Mmm…make sure you watch this part," Touga said, keeping Saionji's head turned to face the mirror.

The younger boy trembled, very embarrassed, but unable to take his eyes away. Touga lifted Saionji's hips gently and touched his hole with the tip of his shaft. The younger boy gave a loud moan of ecstasy as he watched Touga's cock disappear into his tiny, yet hungry, passage.

He was soon sitting fully on the older boy's lap again, impaled on Touga's member.

"Mmm…Kyo-chan…" Touga purred, slowly grinding their hips together. He gently took hold of the backs of Saionji's knees, pulling his legs further apart so that he could see everything.

Without warning, he began thrusting. Saionji cried out in bliss as he relaxed back against his friend's chest. The younger boy's glazed violet eyes did not look away from the mirror. Watching Touga's member moving in and out of his rear aroused him greatly.

"Ah…Mmm…" Touga moaned, thrusting happily.

Saionji whimpered and moaned, listening to the squishy wet sounds Touga's penis made every time it entered his soaking hole. He secretly loved those sounds.

Touga soon let go of Saionji's right knee, using his now free hand to lift the younger boy's arm over his own shoulders. This caused Saionji to sit slightly sideways on his lap. The angle being better, Touga began to lick and tease his friend's right nipple.

Touga didn't stop there. His right hand still free, he reached down to take hold of Saionji's member, starting to stroke it in time with his thrusting.

"A-Ah…Ahh…Ah…Uhnn…Nhhn…Ahh…T-Touga…n-not a-all…a-at o-once… Ahh…!" Saionji managed to say, his pleasure doubling.

Touga ignored him and continued, the speed of his thrusts soon increasing. Saionji cried out and squirmed, practically bouncing up and down on Touga's cock.

"C-Clo…se…" the green-haired boy whimpered, feeling his climax nearing. Touga heard him and in response, he latched his mouth onto his nipple, sucking hard. He stroked Saionji faster and began to thrust harder, his own orgasm approaching as well.

"Ah! Ah! Ahh! Hahh! Ahh! Touga!!!" Saionji screamed as he came, arching his back and trembling heavily. Streams of white cum shot from his member, splattering onto the mirror in front of him.

Touga's own cum erupted inside his rear not a moment later, some of it spurting out around his member. Panting heavily, Touga flopped down onto his side, taking Saionji with him.

The two lay together, resting there on the floor for several minutes, bathing in the afterglow. Touga gave a soft moan as he slowly pulled his member from Saionji's butt, loving to watch his semen flood out of the boy's sopping hole.

"Mmm…that was so good…" Touga whispered, licking Saionji's neck. "But it looks like your mirror is dirty again…" he added, glancing at the cum-covered glass.

"That's okay," Saionji replied softly, "You're the one who's going to clean it."

_End of Chapter Two_

**BlackRoseVixen05:** Well, there's chapter two! Hope you all enjoyed it. Please review and keep an eye out for chapter three! ^_^


	3. Shower, anyone?

**BlackRoseVixen05:** Hello! Me again! Here's the third chapter. Hope you enjoy! ^_^

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Revolutionary Girl Utena.

_Chapter Three_

"Ah…Mm…! T-Touga…" Saionij moaned as he stood in the shower with his best friend. The two were currently at Touga's house. Saionji had been invited over by his friend since Touga's parents were out at a social banquet. The only other people in the house were Touga's sister Nanami, and their babysitter.

The babysitter was a teenage girl, a "girly girl", much like Nanami. She almost seemed to enjoy Nanami's ridiculous tea parties, fingernail painting, and dress up games. Touga wasn't complaining though, since this was one of the few times that he could actually get some alone time, away from Nanami.

Well, not completely alone.

Saionji and Touga had been playing video games when Touga decided that he wanted to have another type of fun. With some work, Touga managed to get Saionji into the shower with him. The green-haired boy moaned as Touga stroked his member and played with his butt, shivering even though warm water rained down on them.

"Does it feel good, Kyo-chan?" Touga asked, nipping at his friend's shoulder as he stood behind him.

"A-Ah…Hah…Ah…Y-Yes…" Saionji replied, eyes closed and cheeks flushed almost as red as Touga's hair.

Touga's teasing game continued for a few minutes more, before Saionji spoke again. "T-Touga…l-let me do it…" he whispered, opening his eyes a bit.

Touga nodded "Of course…" he whispered, releasing Saionji and backing off.

Saionji turned to face Touga before lowering himself to his knees. Touga smiled as he watched his friend gently take hold of his erect penis and start to shyly lick the tip. Touga had recently been teaching Saionji the art of giving a blow-job. The green-haired boy caught on surprisingly fast.

Saionji always started out shy, getting into it more as the minutes passed. He licked the tip of Touga's member like a kitten, stroking the shaft a little bit with his hand. Saionji soon took his hand away and slowly wrapped his lips around his friend's cock. He moved his head forward, letting Touga's member slide further into his mouth.

Touga purred as he watched the other boy work. Saionji closed his eyes and began to suck, moving his head back and forth.

Touga moaned and leaned back against the wall, spreading his legs a little wider. Saionji sucked harder, taking Touga's member in deeper.

"Ah…Ahh…K-Kyo-chan… You've gotten s-so g-good…at th-this…" Touga moaned, smiling.

Saionji sucked and slurped his friend's cock eagerly, urged on by Touga's words of praise. Slyly, Saionji reached up a bit to squeeze and rub Touga's sack. This made the older boy jump and cry out.

"Ahh…Ah…Ah…K-Kyouichi…l-look at me…" Touga said then, panting.

Saionji did as he was asked. He opened his eyes and gazed up at Touga as he continued to pleasure him with his mouth. Touga loved this. His member started to throb as he watched his friend's face coming and going in his crotch, the green-haired child looking up at him intently.

Touga's hands came to rest on top of Saionji's head, closing in on his orgasm. Saionji took him in as deep as he could, bobbing his head up and down. It was mere seconds before Touga cried out and thrust himself into Saionji's mouth, releasing.

Saionji was content to keep his mouth on Touga's member while he came, but the other boy pulled away after his first two spurts. Doing this caused Saionji's face to get splattered by his cum.

"H-Hey…! T-Touga…!" Saionji said, having to close his left eye as another spurt of cum hit his face. "What did you do that for?" he asked as Touga finished, frowning a bit.

Touga smiled and lowered to his knees as well. "I'm sorry…I remembered seeing it on TV and I wanted to try it…" he breathed, panting a little.

Saionji sighed, "Whatever," he said, turning to let the falling water rinse his face.

"There was something else I saw on TV that I want to try with you, Kyouichi… Let's go back into my room now," Touga said, smiling happily.

"Alright…" Saionji agreed. He was willing to try it since he hadn't cum yet, his own penis still erect and twitching.

Washing away all excess cum, the boys exited the shower and swiftly dried off. They left the spacious bathroom and crossed the hall to Touga's bedroom. Once inside, Touga closed the door and locked it.

Saionji climbed into his friend's bed, still wearing his towel. Touga soon joined him. "What did you want to try?" Saionji asked, ready to work off his erection.

"It's a position called "69"," Touga said, taking off his own towel. "Lay down on your back."

Saionji nodded and did so. Touga crawled above his friend, chuckling at the surprised look on Saionji's face as his member hung mere inches away from his mouth. "We lay like this and suck each other at the same time," Touga explained in case his friend hadn't figured it out.

"O-Okay," Saionji replied, blushing as he closed his eyes. He began to lick at Touga's penis again, starting with the tip just as he had done in the bathroom.

"Mmm…" the older boy purred, lifting the towel that was still wrapped around Saionji's waist. He took hold of the other boy's erection and began to let his tongue travel up and down the shaft.

Touga moaned softly as he took his friend's penis into his mouth, starting to suck on it lustfully. Saionji did the same.

Both boys lay in a moaning heap on the bed, loud slurping and sucking noises filling the room. Without warning, Touga suddenly found himself with a mouthful of Saionji's cum.

Saionji stopped sucking as he came, his moans muffle by the cock still in his mouth. Touga swallowed the load of cum once Saionji had finished. "You came fast…" he commented, licking his friend's member clean.

Saionji took his mouth away from Touga's member, blushing deeply. "S-Sorry…" he whispered, panting.

"It's okay," Touga said as he got up, tossing away Saionji's towel. "Roll over for me, Kyo-chan."

Saionji nodded and rolled onto his belly, lifting his butt in the air. Touga smiled and positioned himself behind his friend. He gently grasped his hips, holding them as he pressed the tip of his still-erect member to Saionji's hole.

Touga moaned as he entered him, his member sliding in with one steady push. "A-Ah…So good…" he whispered, starting to thrust into his friend's rear.

Saionji moaned and gripped the covers of Touga's bed, his penis quickly becoming hard again. "Ah…Ahh…T-Touga…Hah…Uhn…Ahh…" he gasped, eyes closed.

Touga moaned and panted, lost in his own pleasure as he thrust into Saionji harder and faster. The boy below him cried out as he felt Touga's penis brush against the spot inside him that made him see stars.

Touga stopped thrusting then and pulled out a little, but not all the way. He turned Saionji onto his side, letting his friend's right leg rest on his shoulder.

"A-Ah…Touga?" Saionji questioned, this being another new position.

Touga didn't reply. He only smiled down at his friend, pushing back in and continuing to fuck him. Touga held Saionji's leg up with his right hand, while reaching down with his left to stroke his friend's member.

"T-Tou…g-ga… Again…!" Saionji moaned, trembling.

"K-Kyo-chan…!" Touga cried out, thrusting deeply into the other boy's rear, feeling his insides squeeze him tightly. They reached their climaxes together this time. Touga pulled out of Saionji's butt in the middle of cumming, both boys getting sprayed with each other's semen.

Touga collapsed on the bed next to Saionji then, pulling his lover close as they panted.

The red-haired boy chuckled and licked away some of the cum staining Saionji's face. "We're all sticky…" he whispered, smiling.

Saionji gave a small laugh as he lay against Touga. "Shower?" he asked.

"Shower," Touga agreed.

_End of Chapter Three_

**BlackRoseVixen05:** Well, there you have it, smutty chapter three. Hope you'll stick around for chapter four! Please leave me some nice reviews. Thank you!


	4. Hot Enough For You?

**BlackRoseVixen05:** Back again with another smutty installment of "Not So Innocent Youth". Hope you enjoy! Please review!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Revolutionary Girl Utena, it's characters, nor am I making money for writing this. So there.

_Chapter Four_

"Boy, it's hot today…" groaned a pouting Saionji. "It's so boring."

"You said it…" agreed an equally bored Touga.

"It's too freaking hot to do anything!" the green-haired boy went on to say.

"Except complain about how hot it is," Touga replied, sighing.

Saionji frowned and continued to pout, not saying anything else. The two boys were currently at the house where Saionji lived with his Grandmother, lounging outside on the back porch.

It was insanely hot out this day, and the friends could think of nothing to do besides hide out in the shade.

Just then, Someya poked her head out of the back door. "Hey, boys, I have to run into town for a little while. Do you anything before I go? Any snacks?" she asked.

"Do we still have some of those red popcickles?" Saionji asked, looking up from where he sat.

"Sure thing, sweetie. Would you like one as well, Touga?" Someya asked kindly.

"Actually, could I have some iced tea, please?" Touga asked politely, smiling.

"Of course, I'll be right back," the woman replied, before disappearing back into the house. She returned several minutes later with the items the two youths requested. The boys took them eagerly, giving their thanks.

Someya smiled. "I'll be back in about an hour or so," she said to then, situating her purse strap onto her shoulder. "You two be good and don't leave the yard, alright?"

"Alright," Saionji replied, smiling up at his grandma with adoration.

Someya kissed his forehead and then left. Soon, the two friends could hear the sound of a car leaving the driveway.

"Maybe these will cool us down, you think?" Saionji asked Touga, unwrapping his popcickle.

"For like five minutes, probably," Touga said, taking a sip of his tea.

"Yeah…" Saionji replied with a sigh of sheer boredom.

The two sat in silence, though it was not an awkward one. However, it became awkward when Saionji noticed Touga looking at him. "What are you staring at now, Touga?" he asked, frowning a bit. "If you're thinking about doing _that, _the answer is no. It's way too hot out."

Touga grinned. "You know me too well, Kyo-chan," he said, taking another drink of his tea. "I can't help it. Watching you eat that popcickle is turning me on."

"Then stop watching," Saionji said with a glare, continuing to lick and suck on his treat in a _totally _innocent manner. Touga didn't see it that way.

"You're doing that to taunt me, aren't you?" Touga asked, pouting. "You're so mean, Kyouichi."

"Oh, shut up. I'm trying to finish this before it melts," Saionji answered, nibbling on the popcickle.

"After you finish, I've got a fun idea we can try. Might even cool us off, too," Touga stated, "Please?" he asked, pouting as cutely as he could manage.

"Ugh, fine," Saionji agreed, "Just be quite until then at least."

"Deal," Touga said happily.

_Minutes Later_

Saionji gave a satisfied exhale as he put down the popcickle stick. "So what's this idea of yours?" he asked Touga, who had kept quiet just as he promised.

Touga smiled, "You'll see," he replied, moving closer to Saionji and starting to undo the other boy's pants. He always liked to undress Saionji himself.

Saionji blushed and leaned back a little to make removing his pants and underwear easier for Touga. Once they were gone, Touga pushed Saionji down on his back and lifted his shirt a little bit to expose his nipples.

Touga then held up the lemon slice that had been in his tea. He licked it and then pressed it to Saionji's right nipple. Saionji squeaked, blushing deeper. Touga smiled and rubbed the lemon against the hardening nipple.

"A-Ah…" Saionji breathed, closing his eyes.

Touga gave his left nipple the same treatment, starting to stroke Saionji's member as well. When he was fully hard, Touga smiled and slyly began to rub the lemon slice against his shaft.

Saionji moaned and spread his legs a little wider, a signal that he wanted more. Touga wasn't ready to give him more yet, however. The red-haired boy rubbed the lemon along Saionji's length, soon moving up to caress the tip of his penis with the piece of fruit.

Touga gave the lemon a squeeze after a moment, letting the sour juice drip onto the leaking head of the other boy's cock. Saionji gave a whimper. "I-It tingles…" he said.

"Does it feel good though?" Touga asked, smiling as drizzled the acidy lemon juice all over his friend's penis.

"Y-Yes…" Saionji answered, the boy crying out when he felt Touga's mouth close around his cock.

Touga sucked on his penis happily, enjoying the taste of the tart lemon juice mixed with his friend's salty pre-cum. The slice of fruit still in hand, Touga began to rub and press it against Saionji's opening.

Saionji moaned in pleasure, humping into Touga's mouth a little bit as he teased one of his own nipples. Touga soon took away the lemon and Saionji jumped when he felt something extremely cold touch his entrance.

"A-Ah! T-Touga? Wh-What?" Saionji questioned, opening his eyes.

"Relax, Kyo-chan…it'll make you feel cool," Touga whispered after taking his mouth away from the other boy's penis. The older child had gotten a piece of ice from his tea and was now rubbing it against his friend's hole.

"B-But…! Th-That's t-too…ahh!" Saionji said, arching and giving a squeal as Touga pushed the small piece of ice into his butt.

"How does that feel?" Touga asked, smiling as he fondled the boy's cock idly.

"C-Cold…" Saionji replied, trembling.

"Looks like you've got more room in there," Touga stated, wiggling his finger around inside is friend's anus. Retrieving another piece of ice, Touga pushed it in as well. "Let's see how many will fit."

Saionji whimpered and squirmed, "N-No…ahh…ah…" he panted.

Touga ignored him as he inserted a third piece of ice, this one getting lost somewhere inside his friend also. Saionji moaned and whimpered as two more cherry-sized bits of ice were pushed into his rear.

This continued until there was no more ice in Touga's glass. "Mmm, wow, you took them all, Kyo-chan," the red-haired boy commented, caressing Saionji's puckered, twitching hole with his fingertip.

"Uhnn…ahh…nhh…s-so c-cold…" the younger boy whimpered, squirming.

Touga chuckled. "Don't worry, I'll warm you up again," he whispered, unzipping his own pants.

Saionji opened his eyes and tried to squirm away when he felt the tip of Touga's cock at his opening. "N-No…T-Touga…D-Don't…" he breathed, shaking his head.

Touga merely smiled and leaned forward, silencing his friend with a searing kiss. While he was distracted, Touga took this chance to enter him, pushing in deeply.

Saionji's eyes widened and he tore his mouth away from Touga's, crying out in pain and pleasure. "A-Ahh! N-No, T-Touga! P-Pull out…! I-It's t-too m-much…!" he whimpered, tears welling in his violet eyes.

"Shh…Shh…" Touga whispered, kissing his friend's neck and cheeks. "Just relax, Kyouichi… I promise it'll feel good," he cooed, "You're so cold inside…"

Saionji whimpered and trembled, not enjoying the extremely full feeling in his abdomen at all. He arched and gave a groan of discomfort as Touga began to slowly thrust into him.

The green-haired boy panted and gripped Touga's shoulders as he closed his eyes, trying to relax. Touga purred and thrust into him slowly, licking away the tears that had collected in the corners of his best friend's eyes.

"My Kyo-chan…" Touga whispered, his thrusts starting to speed up. Saionji said nothing, his whimpers of pain turning into small gasping moans of pleasure. "Y-Yes…Enjoy it…"

"A-Ah… Ahh… Hhah… Uhnn…Uhn… Nhhn… T-Tou…ga…Ahh…" Saionji moaned, his body starting to heat up again on the inside.

Touga sped up once more, a bit of water gushing out around his member each time he thrust into the younger boy's rear. Touga was panting and moaning along with the boy below him, soon grasping Saionji's thighs and pushing them further apart. Saionji screamed as he felt Touga's member going deeper within him, hitting his sweet spot.

Touga could feel the pieces of ice now. He moaned as their bumpiness massaged his cock. "Ahh…Kyouichi…I-I'm going…t-to cum…" the older boy panted, taking hold of Saionji's penis and starting to stroke it in time with his thrusting.

Saionji could only reply with moans, unable to form words at the moment. The two boys came together, Saionji crying out in bliss as he felt himself be pumped full of his friend's semen. This put even more stress on his already cramped belly.

Touga leaned back when Saionji came, not wanting his clothes to get stained with his cum. Touga panted heavily and slowly let go of his Saionji's thighs, letting them relax on the floor again.

After a moment of rest, Touga scooted back and let his now soft member slither out of his friend's wet hole. He giggled as he watched the cum-covered ice cubes slide out of his friend's opening. They hadn't melted completely.

Saionji remained on his back, still resting. Cum was splattered all over his exposed stomach and chest, his cheeks flushed deep red. Touga fixed his own pants and then leaned down to lick away some of the cum on the younger boy's body.

"Aren't you cool now?" Touga asked, purring as he licked up the semen.

Saionji opened his eyes slowly. "Y-Yeah…" he whispered, giving a small nod.

Touga smiled and moved up to kiss his friend's lips, letting him taste the cum collected on his tongue. The red-head gave a playful smiled after pulling away, gazing into Saionji's eyes. "You're still pretty hot to me, though."

_End of Chapter Four_

**BlackRoseVixen05:** Ta-da! Chapter four is finished! Hope everyone liked it. Please leave me some nice reviews and stay tuned for chapter five.

**Reply to Macoola: **Wow, that's a doosy of a request. That probably would have never crossed my mind if you hadn't asked me about it. Lol. But anyway, I am indeed considering it. I have a couple of ideas in the works already. It make take another week, or perhaps longer for the first chapter to be posted, since I haven't even started writing it yet. So bear with me, please. Also, if you'd like to discuss the finer details of what you'd like to see in the fanfic you requested, feel free to e-mail or instant message me. Or, if you'd rather just have me wing it, that's fine too. I can't guarantee how satisfying the fic will be in that case, however. So yush, let me know what you would like to do whenever you review this chapter. Thank you! ^_^ Be sure to check out my other Utena fic!


End file.
